


Writing Us

by lastingdreams



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastingdreams/pseuds/lastingdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to <a href="http://budiamond.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://budiamond.livejournal.com/"><b>budiamond</b></a> ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	Writing Us

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to [](http://budiamond.livejournal.com/profile)[**budiamond**](http://budiamond.livejournal.com/) ♥

_**Writing Us**_  
 **Title:** Writing Us  
 **Group/pairing:** NEWS; KoyaTego  
 **Word Count:** 783  
 **Author's Note:** Dedicated to [](http://budiamond.livejournal.com/profile)[**budiamond**](http://budiamond.livejournal.com/) ♥  
\---  
 _This is the last page of my notebook. What should I write about?_ Tegoshi thought, a pen poised over the empty lines of his lyrics scrapbook.

Endings are meant for last pages, but he knew he was going to be writing more. He would start a new notebook and continue pouring his love, angst, hatred, misunderstood words into lines, into meaningful songs. Perhaps something profound would work on the last page, but what could he write about? He forced himself to write; first a word, then some scribbles, then he drew a heart. He hoped his subconscious would do the work for him, and in a way, it did. Was there ever a song he'd written or sung unrelated to love?

It was late afternoon and NEWS had just gotten together for a PV shooting. They had already done the group shots and Tegoshi was just waiting for his solo shots. He sat at the corner of a building, a little bit further from the shooting location so he could concentrate. It wasn't like NEWS ever had any 'Making Ofs,' so he didn't have to worry about missing anything fun or exciting. He loved his members, but today, he had planned to finish writing something, and he was going to do it.

Tegoshi stared at the blue heart on his page  
♥  
BLUE, HEART, BLUES, BROKEN, LOVE, ~~SAD, VIOLET, VIOLENT, GET AWAY, SICK, CAN'T WRITE ANYTHING, AHH!!!~~  
Somehow, those first few words struck a chord in him. While they were simple and cliched for any love song, it made him think. He was getting frustrated that half his page was going to ruins, nothing but scribbles and half developed thoughts, but he remained vigilant. There was something he'd yet to face and he knew this last page was going to be _it_. Or at least he hoped it would help him write what he couldn't sing or say.

A light Spring breeze blew past him, sending a soft scent of Sakura. He closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the mixture of sensations. The sun, though setting, set the scene beneath his closed eyes. Still etched in his mind were the words, "Broken" and "Love." When he opened his eyes again, the words he read on the page were different. The wind had sent the pages flying and his hand bookmarked where the breeze stopped. He read the lyrics and smiled to himself.

 _kimi to deai ♥  
soshite nakiwarattari suru hyoujou mo  
subete ga boku no takaramono  
zutto zutto arukitsuzukete ikou_

 _Meeting you, then seeing your laughing and crying expressions  
all of it is my treasure  
Always, always let's continue walking on._

And then he noticed a red heart on the edge of the page, next to one of the lines he had written. He always wrote in blue pen so he wondered how that got there. Then he remembered: it was Koyama.  
For all the times Tegoshi acted as an imp, spreading bread crumbs and taping his luggage together, Koyama could never really bring himself to exact revenge on the younger man. Even his attempts to mess the notebook up ended in an expression of caring. A red heart.  
Tegoshi looked on the back of another page. Koyama had contributed some large red stick figures _on top_ of the lyrics. The taller stick figure was pushing the shorter one off a cliff and laughing.  
 _Okay_ , Tegoshi thought, _so maybe Koyama wasn't all that innocent, but at least there was a heart._

Tegoshi flipped the page, returning to his blue heart. He was growing sentimental, thinking of Koyama, wishing he knew what it was that was making him feel this way. He thought of all the times Koyama doted on him, and the brightness that Koyama brought into his life. For all the cheerful, clueless, selfish-brat that he was, Tegoshi knew that there was something beyond his usual grab for attention. He wanted Koyama's attention, his doting, his revenge...whichever form it was, he just wanted them together.

Tegoshi sighed. He knew they would probably never end up together, but in his little notebook, in his lyrics, perhaps he could put them together. He looked up at the sky for some answers; it was turning a light shade of orange, red, and purple, where the blue was beginning to fade.

He wasn't quite sure what the feeling was, or maybe he just didn't want to write it down. He glanced at the page one more time before he ripped it out of the notebook.  
 _I don't have to write anything today, it's finished_ , he thought, a smile forming on his lips.  
There was a great comfort in knowing the last words in his book were his and Koyama's; Tegoshi providing the words and Koyama providing the heart.  
\--


End file.
